We postulate that some bacteria can degrade aromatic hydrocarbons in oxygen limited environments by an oxygen sparing strategy, in which nitrate respiration allows for utilization of low levels of oxygen for substrate oxygenase reactions. We are investigating this adaptive strategy from the perspective of global regulation of catabolic operons encoding critical aromatic oxygenases.